Beyond the Walls of Hogwarts
by PrinceSSSparrow
Summary: [After Book 5] Everyone is mourning after Sirius' death, especially Lupin. He's taking it harder than expected. But why? Some unknown feelings for his old friend are buried deep beneath his soul...or maybe they're just srufacing...


Remus Lupin knelt over Sirius Black's grave. He felt the cold stone, and ran his fingers over the engravings. This was the fourth time this week he had visited the grave. He couldn't help himself. Here it comes – he thought – I can't let this happen again. But it did happen. Small tears began to run down his face, and he could feel the knot forming in his throat. He keeled over the grave and let his tears fall upon it.  
  
"Why! Why did you have to leave so soon!?" He put his arms around the headstone and laid his head on it.  
  
"My dear friend, Sirius...you left without ever knowing my true feelings for you." He said, his voice slowly trailing off.  
  
"But I do know, Remus."  
  
Lupin whipped around, and a small smile crossed his weary face. "But it can't be you, my friend. It can't be you," he said, in disbelief. He shakily stood up, and hobbled over to the place where Sirius was standing.  
  
"But it can be true. I am not really dead. That grave lies. Nothing is in my casket but soil and dust. For I am standing here before you at this very moment," Sirius said, smiling slyly. He still looked like Sirius; he had that ragged coat draped over his muscular shoulders, and he was still very dark and handsome. His matted hair draped casually over his right eye and light dirt was caked on his face and in a myriad of other places. His charcoaled eyes peered at Lupin in a wondering manner, as if he was waiting for something to happen.  
  
Lupin couldn't help but laugh and run to his friend. He touched his cheek first, and then his shoulders. Such strong shoulders...  
  
"I can't believe it. I didn't know how to go on without you." "I was missed that terribly? I find that hard to imagine coming from you." "But why? I have always cared for you." "How so? Tell me Lupin, how have you cared for me?"  
  
Lupin removed himself from Sirius' shadow and hesitated. "Sirius, there is something I should probably tell you. Well, here it is. Sirius, I love you."  
  
Sirius stepped back into the light and looked at the ground, his eyes wondering. His mouth was slightly open, and he began to pace nervously.  
  
"How can this be, Lupin? How? You know we've talked about this before. I already told you," he said as he stopped to face Lupin. "I am not gay!" Sirius stormed away and started off towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Sirius stormed into the Shrieking Shack and went upstairs to the bedroom. He slammed the door, (which bounced back open), and threw off his coat. Again, he started pacing, running his hands through his hair, panicking. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He reeked. "I wish there was a bloody shower around here," he muttered to himself. Finally, he sat down on the bed, as it creaked with exhaust. He lied back, threw his arms out behind him and sighed heavily.  
  
All of a sudden, the door slammed shut and Sirius lifted his head. "Now I've got you right where I want you," Lupin said, standing in the doorway, slowly unbuttoning his coat. "It's just you and me now."  
  
"Lupin..." Sirius said, nervously shifting his weight on the bed. Lupin strutted over and sat next to him. At this moment, Sirius rolled off the bed and grabbed his shirt, nearly tripping with anxiety.  
  
"Oh, now don't run away from me, Sirius. It's me, Lupin! Your dear old friend!" "No, Lupin, I'm afraid I can't permit myself to this kind of behavior," he said as he slowly sank into the corner. He started to make his way to the door, but Lupin pulled out his wand and locked it, blocking his escape route. Sirius slid down to the floor in front of it, avoiding Lupin's eager eyes. "Please, Lupin. I beg you, no."  
  
Lupin walked over, and ripped open his shirt. Sirius winced. Lupin leaned far over Sirius and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, if you won't do it this way, I suppose we'll have to do it..." he looked to the window where the full moon was in clear view, then turned back to Sirius. "...Doggy style." He leaned into Sirius, as his eyes started to yellow and gray hair began to sprout on his chest. 


End file.
